


Genji and You

by maika_72



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maika_72/pseuds/maika_72
Summary: Just a bunch of Genji x reader drabbles/scenarios that I have written so far and still writing some whenever inspiration comes!





	1. His Eyes

How long had you been friends with Genji? 3 years? You weren't sure because the days you would spend with him flew like the wind without a trace. Every day with him was an adventure and you loved having him in his life as well as him for you. Whenever the both of you were peacefully enjoying time together, he couldn't help but express how you were a blessing to him and that he was very glad that you had decided to take a trip to Nepal that one time and visit the temple where Zenyatta had him under his wing. Had it not been for that trip, the both of you wouldn't have the bond you have now.

As time went by, you began to harbor feelings for him. There wasn't a day where your love for him didn't become stronger and deeper. You loved the way he made you laugh at his most ridiculous jokes, how he always tried to make you happy in the sweetest ways, and among many other things. You just really loved him for the kind of person he was and you would do anything to see him happy.

The thought of confessing to him had always lingered in your mind, but you feared that he wouldn't feel the same for you. If you did admit what you felt for him, would he accept you? Or would it break the wonderful bond that the both of you have? You thought that maybe it wasn't best to express what you felt for him for fear of losing him and so you had decided to seal those feelings away. Having him like this by your side was enough for you, even if you wished for something more.

One day, Genji called you out of the blue, proposing that the both of you should meet and spend the day at local park. When you cheerfully agreed to his idea, you heard how he let out a relieved sigh but you didn't think much about so you didn't ask him about it. Now you were on your way to the park, excited yet nervous to see him. Since the day you had recognized your feelings for the man, you couldn't help but feel giddy every time he wanted to see you. Upon reaching one of the many benches in the park, you sat and glanced around for Genji. Your heart fastened at the sight of the familiar cyborg ninja in the distance and you waved at his direction. You witnessed how he stood there, unmoving from his spot for a few minutes until you decided to call out to him.

"Genji! You're finally here! I have been waiting a million years for you," you exclaimed playfully at his direction, waiting for him to get closer. He walked towards you and answered with a wave of his hand. You then stood from where you were sitting and hurried to his direction, embracing him into a tight hug. He squeezed you a little tighter and felt how Genji buried his head into your neck. Finally, the both of you sat where you were previously and chatted away about each other's days and whatnot. You were doing most of the talking which you considered unusual since Genji always had something to say in your conversations. When he stopped nodding in acknowledgment to what you were saying, you slowly grew quiet and tilted your head.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it today," you inquired quite worried. You witnessed how he shook his head in a frenzy once he had heard you. A few minutes passed by until he finally shifted and took a hold of your hand.

"I-I have been troubled by some thoughts of mine that won't leave me alone and I thought that, well... it was time to express them now." You grew more worried at this and got closer to him so you could listen closely to what he wanted to declare.

"The moment you came into my life, you made everything more enjoyable and worth living for. You accept me for who I am which means a lot to me since I still feel insecure about myself at times. We have the best of times together: fooling around, going to places without a plan in mind, having the deepest and most meaningless conversations; there's so many more things I could list out but that's not the time for that. You accept me for who I am a-and I-...well, um, these past few months I have come to the realization that I care about you... as more than a friend."

He bowed his head to the ground and you were caught by surprise at his declaration, eyes wide. This wasn't what you were expecting to hear from him, but you were overjoyed to hear that he felt the same way about you. Then, he brought his head up once again so he could look at you and a deep blush was apparent in your cheeks while trying hide the shy smile you had. It was his turn to tilt his head in confusion, waiting for you to speak.

"G-Genji... I care about you as well... as more than a friend," you giggled a little as you finished. He gasped at you and you felt as he draped his arms around you in a tight hug, laughing excitedly. You smiled brightly at his response as you nuzzled your head into the side of his neck.

"Do you know how happy you have made me? So happy that I just don't know what to do," he excitedly exclaimed, "I was so worried you didn't think of me that way and I didn't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore since I will be with you forever." Hearing you say that made him hug you a little tighter and beam with joy and having you for the rest of his life as his partner was a dream come true for him. Then, he backed off somewhat abruptly and began to look around. You started to look around as well, curious as to what he could be looking for. Seeing that there was no one around, he went to look back at you and took a hold of your shoulders.

"Now that it has come to this... I think that it is about time that I finally showed you what's underneath the mask and I'm pretty sure you have been waiting for years to see my face," he chuckled at his own statement and went to press some buttons behind his head with his digits. A long time ago, Genji had told you that he didn't cover his face when he was working with Overwatch because there was no way to do so with the prototype armor he had at first. But now he had mustered the courage to show you his face for the very first time. The man then moved one of his hands into his face and slowly took the mask off. Genji portrayed a sheepish grin as he examined your face for any kind of expression.

"Oh Genji...," you simply gawked at his appearance. His eyes were so kind and bright that you did not bother to pay attention to his face scattered with scars. Genji tried to search for any kind of discomfort or displeasure from your eyes but seeing that there was none of that, he grew confused as he furrowed his eyebrows. Maybe you felt pity for him, he figured. "Your eyes are just... just so mesmerizing and beautiful."

His eyes? Out of all the things that you could have mentioned, his many scars that scattered his face or how he was missing some part of his chin, you had decided to only praise how 'mesmerizing and beautiful' his eyes were. Genji sure was shocked by your sudden declaration and you couldn't stop staring at his orbs. You smiled happily at him and without a second thought, he grasped the back of your head and brought your forehead to his with a smile of his own.

"Thank you so much. You're just beyond wonderful, you know that?"


	2. Sugar Cane Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested as a Brazilian!reader scenario so the setting will be set on Brazil as well.

Genji was overjoyed to be here with you at last. Every time you would mention little things about your home country like the open markets, its food, and the streets, Genji couldn't help but ask you when you would take him to Brazil. What he never expected for you to do was surprise him with two plane tickets to Brazil while the both of you had gotten out of a meeting at the Overwatch base.

You both were strolling through the streets of Liberdade hand in hand and when you gave Genji's face a quick glance, you could see the huge smile he had and how his eyes shined with curiosity at everything that he saw. Before you had landed at Brazil's airport, Genji had decided that he wouldn't wear his visor so he could fully appreciate the weather and the view. You told him how proud you were of him for being brave enough to show his face in public, especially at a foreign place, and he couldn't help blush at your statement. Upon reaching a small plaza, you saw the open market that was stationed there and you quickly began to drag the man into one of the many booths. You wanted for Genji to taste something specific for the longest time and you knew that you would find that here.

You reached the booth you were looking for and you quickly began to order in Portuguese while Genji observed the banners and pictures that were filled with Portuguese that he couldn't read. He chuckled at how excited you looked as you ordered and how your cute sundress swayed with your peppy movements. He would be literally bouncing with excitement as well but he was sure that he would draw too much attention to himself. After a few minutes, he saw as you careful turned around to face him, a cup in both of your hands, and gave him one. He inspected it with a lot of curiosity as to what you just had given him and it sure looked like some kind of drink to him.

"What is this?" he asked, still observing the cup.

"It's sugar cane! It's really good and sweet and since you like sweet things, I'm sure you will like it a lot," you responded happily and waited for Genji to give his drink the very first sip. He hummed at your response as he placed his lips into the rim of the cup and drank some of the sweet liquid. His eyes widened and looked at the cup intensely as if he had just been revealed the truth of some ancient myth.

"Oishiiyo!" He uttered quietly in Japanese as he went to cover his mouth in astonishment. Then, he looked back at you with those same widened eyes, unable to comprehend what he had just tasted. You giggled at his expression and allowed him to take it all in. "It's so good! Why don't we have this in Japan!?" The texture was soft and even the sweetness was just perfect and he was pretty sure he had already fallen in love with it.

You sneaked a soft kiss into his sweet lips and took a hold of his hand once again. "Vamos, we have many more things to see and taste!"

At this point, Genji was already loving Brazil and wished that this trip would never end.


	3. By His Own Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, angst, suffering

Making your way through the dark halls of the Shimada household, you intended to return to your husband, Genji Shimada, in your shared room. Living within the clan has had its hardships but none that weren't possible to overcome. With a smile on your face, you continued on your way but before you could even pass through the main hall of the household, certain sounds made you stop in your tracks. You tried to concentrate as hard as you could on what you were exactly hearing. Was that the sound of swords clashing? Deciding on whether you should or should not go and investigate what was happening, you chose to at least take a peek.

Once you reached the main hall, your body froze on the spot as the blood in your body went cold as ice. Your eyes could not believe what they were witnessing: Hanzo, with an unwavering gaze, was slashing away at Genji with his katana. What made you tremble the most was the horrified face that Genji displayed to his older brother while his clothes were soaked with his own blood from the many heavy gashes he had. His clothes were torn into shreds and his legs could barely hold up his beaten body. The beautiful tatami floor, covered in several pools of fresh blood, shined under the moon ominously. You clasped your hands against your gaping mouth to prevent it from making any sounds as tears streaked down your cheeks.

"H-Hanzo, please. I beg you. I-I'm so sorry, p-please stop," Genji pleaded with a shaking voice, stretching out his right arm towards Hanzo in a way to calm him down. Hanzo remained stoic at his pleading and with a quick move of his katana, he slashed at his younger brother's arm, earning an agonizing yell from him. Genji fell to the ground with a heavy thud and his own blade left his grasp. He couldn't fight back anymore, there was nothing else that could stop Hanzo from finally ending him.

As Hanzo raised his blade to make the final blow, you ran as fast as you could to Genji's side and dropped your body on top of his, shielding him from any further harm. Even if you feared for your own life, there was no way you wouldn't risk your only life to protect Genji's.

"Please stop, Hanzo! Why are you doing this!?" You yelled at the man, unable to comprehend why he would be able to do something like this to his own flesh in cold blood. Your tears never ceased to stop, and your body trembled with fear at what could happen in the next few seconds. There was no way to tell what Hanzo was capable of doing at this point. "He's your brother! Why!?"

Your questions were unanswered as Hanzo seemed to be in a daze, staring at the both of you with an expression that could not be deciphered. As he lowered his blade, his eyes then seemed to widen in shock and as a result, he let his katana fall into the floor with a loud clank at his side. Hanzo slowly backed away from the both of you, still observing the both of you as in deep thought and fled from the scene.

With a relieved exhale, you carefully rested Genji's head on your thighs and more tears began to fall from your swollen eyes as you closely inspected the face of your husband. His lips quivered at an alarming rate, yet he tried to weakly smile at you. He tried to utter something out, but you quickly shushed him with your finger on his lips so that Genji wouldn't lose the little energy that he had left.

Time was precious right now and you knew that if you didn't get the both of you out of here quickly and find someone to treat Genji's life-threatening wounds, the Shimada clan would do more than getting rid of the both of you.


	4. Arranged Marriage (husband!Genji)

He still couldn't believe he had being made to get married by the leaders of the clan but he knew that if he tried to escape, he would be hunted down and killed. So he guessed that the only thing he could do was just enjoy you in some way. The both of you were currently seated in one of the main rooms of the house, drinking some tea. He saw how your hands shook on top of the small table and your gaze remained in your lap, not even daring to look up at the him. He did understand that one would be scared in their very first days of marriage but he knew that it couldn't be like this forever. The thought rooted deep into his mind, making him worry, and he concluded that some chatting would probably ease him and you.

"May I ask what are some of your hobbies?" he asked freely. Genji noticed how you jumped a little at the sudden question but tried to compose yourself.

"Drawing, my lord," you answered a little too slow for your liking and hoped that he wouldn't think any less of you.

"Please, no need to call me that. I'm nobody's lord." You were quite shocked at his honest statement since any leader of the clan would have loved to be called 'lord'. 'He sure is quite the weird one,' you thought.

"Is it possible to see some of your art, my lady?" he asked somewhat flirtatious and saw how a deep blush slowly began to grow in your cheeks. You happily nodded in approval and went to your room to fetch your art book. Once you had returned, you nervously opened your book and showed him what you had drawn in the past. His face showed amusement every time he careful saw each piece and wouldn't stop praising how beautiful all of them were. You would just nod in embarrassment, thanking him for the kind words. This moment couldn't be any better and it sure seemed that the both of you would have a good life together after all.


	5. Arranged Marriage pt.2

Before he had married you, he loathed the idea of getting been tied to only one woman since he loved the thrill of having a new partner every few weeks. But now, he wouldn't dare change anything about his current way of life nor you, his beautiful wife. As he spent more days by your side, Genji wanted to know more about you. What were your favorite foods, your hobbies, your ideals, and everything else about you. He had never been so interested in a single woman before and he sure was shocked when he came to realize the change you had done on him. Nonetheless, he was grateful that you had changed him for the better.

When he saw you in the entry way of the house, waiting to greet today's guests, a mischievous smile took over Genji's lips and slowly began to walk behind you. It had become a habit of his to surprise you from behind whenever you were minding your own business, not letting any opportunity like this go to waste. Once he was behind you, he tried to suppress a chuckle and embraced you in his arms as he cuddled his head in your neck. He heard as you gave a small yelp and slapped one of his arms like you always did when he did this to you.

"Stop that! This is not the time to do this and you always scare me!" You softly exclaimed at the male between chuckles as you tried to compose yourself. Hearing you playfully scold him made his lips go into a big smile, glad that he had accomplished what he had planned to do. Giving a soft kiss to your cheek, he pulled you tighter to him, scoffing a little at your statement.

"There's always time to do these kinds of things. Teasing and loving my wife doesn't have a time and place and I love your reaction. It is always the same, but I never get tired of it," he declared lovingly as he felt a small blush creep into your cheeks. Knowing you still got shy at these kinds of declarations of his, Genji started to attack both of your cheeks with more kisses, not even caring if they were sloppy, while you hopelessly tried to escape from his embrace. Your cheerful laughter was something he would never get tired of either.


	6. With His Children (husband!Genji)

Seeing your husband having his little girl on one lap and his little boy on the other always warmed your heart. It had become a habit of his children to go to their father and tell him anything that they found intriguing throughout the day. It did not matter if it was the silliest or most mundane thing in the world, Genji was willing to hear all of it.

His boy was a rascal just like his father used to be in his younger days; messing around the house, not listening to either of you when he thought it didn't benefit him, and oh so playful with everyone. It made it worse that his own father taught him to be mischievous, but you knew that he just wanted to be playful with his own son.

His daughter, on the other hand, wasn't as mischievous as his own brother but from time to time, she liked to play along with his funny business. In Genji's eyes, she is his precious baby girl and he loved to play house, dress up, and what not with her. Sometimes you would join your daughter and husband in their play dates and you could see how immersed he was on his role. Didn't matter if he looked hilarious with the pink dress his daughter had picked for him, Genji took absolute pride on what he did, just for his little girl.

Going back to what was going on in front of you, your little rascal was beaming at his father, retelling what he had found out during one of his days at school.

"I saw a lizard and not like those normal lizards that we see in the patio. It was bigger and it was blue!" Your son excitedly exclaimed at his father while Genji gasped in surprise at him.

"Wow! I have never seen a lizard like that before! Although, I'm not sure if you would count Hanzo's dragons as big, blue lizards as well," Genji added to which his daughter shook her head in disagreement.

"I don't think uncle's dragons would be lizards. They're too big to be lizards." Genji agreed to her statement with a nod of his head. Then, you saw as a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Thankfully that lizard didn't eat you when it had the chance but... this lizard sure will!" He took both of his children into a tight embrace and began to playfully roar at them. With no way to escape their father's grasp, they both shrieked with laughter as Genji swayed their little bodies on his lap.

With a giggle of your own, you were sure that you would never get tired of scenes like these.


	7. Drunk

Had Genji always liked drinking alcohol this much or was it because the both of you were in a party? You thought that in his younger years, he was able to handle his alcohol better, but it seemed that maybe that wasn't the case anymore. The Overwatch crew had decided that throwing a small party for the current agents would be fun to do, with the whole comeback and all. But what was not planned was for Genji and McCree to make a drinking competition to see who could drink the most before either one lost consciousness. In the end, McCree had lost by falling from his chair and Genji was roaring with laughter at his triumph, pumping his fists into the air.

Before the man could fall from his own chair, you went behind him and held on to him by his shoulders. Genji jumped a little at the unexpected contact but immediately smiled behind him once he saw it was you.

"Hey! Did you see how I beat McCree's ass?! I knew I was gonna win but I didn't know I would win so fast!" He laughed at himself as he leaned his body towards the table while you still had a strong hold on him. With a small chuckle, you hooked your arm to his and took him off the chair, so he could sit on the floor. There was no way that he could hurt himself if he stayed on the floor while you remained by his side – there was no telling what a drunk ninja was capable of.

From the corner of your eye, Genji wobbled from one side to another while he had a stupid smile on his face. Without warning, the side of his head made contact with your thighs and beamed brighter at what had just happened. Then, he flipped his body towards the ceiling so that he could rest his back on the ground and look at you. The blush that had appeared on your cheeks began to grow as the man went to grasp your face between his hands and made you lean down to his own face.

"Why are your lips so tempting? Did you know that your lips look so kissable? Your cheeks too. They look very kissable too. So cute and rosy." Was he trying to flirt with you? Genji sure was being very blunt with you and even if his flirting was making you feel like a high schooler in love, you couldn't give in to his compliments in his current state.

He smiled sincerely at you but that did not last long because before you knew it, the ninja's eyes began to slowly close and his hands fell with a hard thud to his sides. Thankfully, Genji was made of metal and he wouldn't get any bruises from such impact to the floor but you were left there all alone flustered in your own dilemma.


	8. Drunk pt.2

“That party from a few days ago was fun, don’t you think?” With a cheery nod, you looked away from Genji, a smile plastered on your lips. There was no denying that it had being really fun, but there was no way you could forget that small incident  
between the two of you.

Mustering up some courage, you decided to add on more about the party and ask him some specific  
things while the both of you made your way towards a specific shop.

“I thought you could handle your alcohol better, Genji,” said man wiped his head towards you with a bright smile.

“I used to when I was younger, but after everything that happened to me, I guess I lost my tolerance towards it with time.” At least that answered one of the questions you had while in the party. “Why? Did I do something that was unexpected?”

You fiddled with your hands, not ready to tell him what he had done just a few days ago. Being the patient man he is, he waited for you to answer him as he gazed at you with  
that smile of his. If his bright smile could kill, you would be laying down unconscious in the pavement right now. You had to answer him, otherwise it would be rude to leave him wondering what he could have done back there.

“Nothing bad, to be exact. J-Just something that I wasn’t expecting from you,” you expressed with a shake of your voice. Distraught, Genji took a hold of your arm making the  
both of you stop in your tracks as he made you face him.

“Did I hurt.you?” The panic in his face and tone could almost have broken your heart but you frantically shook your head.

“No, nothing like that! You just said that m-my lips and cheeks appeared very k-kissable.” Looking at his face, Genji’s expression was completely frozen while his lips were partly open. His eyed wondered from one side to the other as his face reddened in embarrassment.

“I-I see…” He let go of your arm and placed it on his own to rub it sheepishly, averting his.gaze from you. You let out a giggle at his cute behavior and grasped his free hand, taking the both of you back on the trail to your previous task.

“It’s alright. At least I now know that I’m quite kissable,” you playfully added as the man to your side groaned in annoyance.


	9. Overworked

"Baby, don't you think you should rest? You have being working for days like this." He could see the deep bags under your eyes that, how pale your face had become, and you may have even gotten a little thinner. He couldn't take it any longer and knew that he had to do something for you and quickly. 

Genji began to massage your shoulders, hoping that the massage would persuade you to stop working and just get some good rest. He heard as you deeply exhaled and gave a small nod. At this, he began to arrange the sofa for you in the room, adding pillows so you would be comfortable and snugly. While you slowly walked towards the sofa, Genji was preparing you some chamomile tea. Although tea wasn't your thing, he knew that it would help to ease your body and he wanted to help you as much as possible. Once the tea was done, he quickly went to where you were and carefully handed you the tea. He began to smile as you gave the cup a sip and saw how your face began to glow a little.

"Now you rest here ok? Just tell me if you need anything and I will do it for you," he softly said as he planted a small kiss into your forehead.


	10. Encouragment

“You can do this,” Genji expressed passionately at you, looking intensely at your eyes, not letting his eyes leave you. The ninja knew that you had been having not some very good days as of late and he hated to see you so defeated. If you needed encouragement, even if you hadn’t asked him to do it, Genji swore to himself that he would try to help you as best as he could.

He went to take a hold of your hands and softly squeezed them, rubbing at your knuckles.

“You’re stronger than you think you are I know you will get through this.” He saw as your eyes began to leave his eyes, a sad smile on your lips. Genji wouldn’t give up on you, not even in a million years, and he was determined to tell you everything you needed to be reminded about about yourself. Placing a hand on your chin so that he could bring your face up once again, he softly smiled at you.

“I know you’re strong because you have endured many hardships. I know you can keep on going because  
of all of the hurdles that have been thrown at you and you have not let a single one stop you.” If words like these were the only way to help you in some way, he would do it as long as he needed to that smile of yours and that shine on your eyes. Letting go of your hand and chin, Genji went to take you in his arms, giving the top of your head a small peck. He leaned his head into yours and swayed you from one side to the other.

“Everything will be alright. Even if it may seem that it’s the end of the world, just remember that you’re stronger than you think you are and I’m always here to for you. I will always believe in you.”


	11. Weak Boy

t had been one of your usual, silly fights that didn’t cause much harm to either of you, but this one had escalated more than you had anticipated. You had been idly  
playing with one of Genji’s shurikens and you were fascinated by how it shined in the sun while you twirled it with your finger.

When Genji spotted you with the dangerous weapon in your hand, how you didn’t seem to care if you cut yourself, he started to lecture you on how you should be more careful and that you should have asked permission to handle his shuriken in the first place. In your opinion, you weren’t that worried but before you could say anything else, the weapon slipped from your fingers and made small cut on your palm. Now, the ninja was more than disappointed and mad at you than ever. So after some ‘talking’ and going your separate ways inside the house, you were sitting on one of the kitchen’s stools.

You hated being mad at him, but you felt that he had gone overboard for such a silly thing. You understood why Genji reacted in such way – he had all the right in the world to do so – but it just had been too much. Frowning at the small cut in your palm, you placed both hands in your lap and hung your head low.

A few minutes passed by as you pouted at the current situation and you began to hear the small sound of clicking against the floor, getting closer you. You felt a pair of hands embrace you from behind as they placed their head into the crook  
of your neck. With a defeated sigh, Genji stepped back and twirled you in your seat.

“I’m sorry for being so exaggerated. I just didn’t want you to get hurt and when you did, I- please forgive me.” The way his voice sounded so regretful made your heart clench and you couldn’t take it anymore. You pulled Genji to you and gave him  
the tightest hug you could ever muster.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry, too. For being reckless,” you uttered on his chest. A smile appeared on Genji’s lips and he bent down a little to place a kiss to the top of your head. He lifted your face so that you could look at him while he warmly smiled at you.

“Next time.tell me when you want to play with my weapons, please.” You nodded and he went to fully kiss your lips.


	12. Love

“One: because of how passionate you are with the things you like,” Genji slowly dragged out as he tenderly pulled out your thump from your fisted hand.

“Two,” he went to pull out your index finger. “Because you dance like no one is watching you, even though I may be sitting right next to you.” 

With his brown eyes lazily focused on your right hand, Genji continued to utter more things about you. You comfortably laid your back against his chest, the cool metal that made up his body slowly becoming warmer with every minute, while your legs were propped up close to your chest and his were crossed, caging yours.  

Three and four, a wider smile began to grow on your features as he listed out more things as to why he loved you so dearly. Your cheeks were now dusted a soft red, too shy to even turn your head and try to get a glimpse of his bare face and the love he stored for you in his eyes. 

“Five: because your laugh makes my heart soar.” 

Genji leaned his head against yours and you could faintly feel as the corners of his lips pulled to a smile. After all your fingers had been freed, he let his fingers lace with yours and squeezed your hand for a couple of seconds. He gave the side of your head a lingering kiss and proceeded to grasp your left hand, continue with his previous work. 

“Six: because your smile is what saves me from my somber days.”

Seven and eight, you couldn’t keep the blush from your cheeks to blossom to a deep red. Genji must have sensed the heat radiating from your face since he proceeded to fold his right arm around your waist – never letting his fingers to let go of yours – and swayed the both of you from one side to the other.

He then went to free your ring finger from your grasp painfully slow. “Nine: because when you get that determined look on your eyes, I can’t help but stare in awe.”

Your pinky was all that was left and if your heart was capable of beating against your chest harder than it already was, you were sure your mind would become much foggier as well.

“Ten,” Genji broke through the silence as he gingerly pulled at your pinky with his own and wrapped his fingers with yours. This time, his left arm went to accompany his right arm that was wrapped around your waist. 

“Because of who you are, and I wouldn’t trade you for anything in this world.”


	13. Light

“Where are we going, Genji?” You asked with a smile on your lips while you were being dragged by the hand by the man himself. Knowing that he had heard you perfectly well, Genji didn’t even bother to answer you. He liked to be playful like this at times and sometimes insisting just didn’t work. 

The sun was slowly settling down, the bright orange and yellow hues painting the sky that would soon disappear in a couple of minutes. Nothing compared to this kind of view. Even if you had seen this almost your whole life, – sometimes painted in purple and other times like right now – it always brought a warmness to your chest and peace to your heart.

“You’ll see.” Finally the man let out and you could only playfully smile at him, jabbing finger on his side.

“Oh, so now you decide to answer me?” Genji jumped a bit as he felt your poking and snickered at you, your hand still in his grasp. 

“Well, it’s much more fun to keep things a secret, don’t you think?” 

You went to face the opposite way of him before showing him your small pout. With that small display of childishness, that earned you a hearty laugh from him as he pulled you to him, making you crash unto his side. Then, Genji gingerly looped an arm around your shoulders and rested his head on top of yours. 

Genji always loved making a small mess out of you – which he was doing at this exact moment – and he was always proud of such small accomplishments. If you could only get your sweet revenge some day. 

What seemed like countless minutes walking, Genji started to guide the both of you to what seemed like a bench. It wasn’t really a park as you looked around the area, but perhaps what used to be of it. 

Patting on the side of the bench with his other free hand, you followed with Genji’s gesture and waited for what else he had in store.

By now, the sky began to darken, revealing the small dots of light that were scattered above you for anyone to admire. You couldn’t help but contemplate them and think about how pretty they seemed – they had their own kind of beauty. 

You snapped out of your lost daze as you felt your hand being softly squeezed next to your thigh. Looking next to you, you could only observe.

Genji’s eyes were lost in the sky while a small smile was on his lips and held on to your hand. You wanted to burn this picture of him into your mind of how his shoulders slumped in such a relaxed way, how his eyes shined like one of that of a child. 

Everything from him radiated peace and that’s all you wished for him to always have in his life. 

“I used to think,” Genji softly broke the silence between the two of you, his gaze still lost up above, “that my life wouldn’t turn in such a drastic way. I thought that all I would ever have inside me was anger and resentment just like the blackness of the sky, but,” 

He looked back at you, his now intense gaze taking in all of the details in your face. A faint blush started to creep to your cheeks, bringing some dizziness to your head.

The man gave your hand another squeeze and stared at your connected fingers. Even a redness started to appear on his pale cheeks which made your heart warm itself.

Taking his eyes back to yours, his smile widened.

“I’ve learned that just like the sky, there is always some light left inside of us just like the stars… and you were one of the few to find and ignite that light inside me once again during such a difficult time of mine.”


	14. Practice and Patience

You felt as your body began to get more tense with every second it went by, how your eyes were now shut a little tighter than earlier, and as much as you tried to relax your muscles, it only seemed to make matters worse. 

"You're trying too hard," you heard the man say by your side. Even if you had tried to challenge his statement, there was no reason to deny the truth. He was right, and you let your shoulders drop as you let out a defeated sigh. It felt as if you were going nowhere with this.

"I know, but..." you dragged on a little as you looked around you, wanting to get rid of the troublesome thoughts inside your head. There was the small, wooden table placed in the middle of the room with a tray of pine incense, and the enormous hole in the wall that let you see all of the fresh vegetation outside. The walls of the room were simply made of wood with little to no decoration so there wasn't much for you to see around. 

"But?" His voice cut you off from your trance and you went to glance at him, your eyebrows softly knitted together.

"But you make it look so easy, Genji. It's as if you were born..." you signaled at him with a small movement of your hands, "for this."  

His posture was always perfect, it never faltered whatsoever and whenever he breathed while he mediated, it was almost unnoticeable. Soft and even, like the soft breeze that came into the room. It was calming to observe him when Genji performed his daily meditations and it was a sight you appreciate, when you weren't mediating with him of course. 

Genji let out a long exhale, his gaze going up into the ceiling. "It's all about training. Sometimes we are born with certain abilities; other times we must learn and practice them.

That's how I got better with meditating. Before my master was to become my teacher, I did not know how to mediate at all," he continued, a hint of fondness in his voice as he spoke. Genji had spoken to you about Zenyatta before and there was never a moment where the young man would talk greatly about him. The monk had saved Genji's soul after all. 

"Practicing with him is how I learned to correctly perform it and to be where I am now."

You simply nodded at him, your eyes now placed on the tiled ground. You knew practice was necessary in order to be in the same level as Genji, but there was always that doubt in your mind that such wouldn't be possible. He had practiced for years on end... would you even be able to even be that patient?

"I know it may be difficult to master such activity at first," he cut your train of thought and when you went to look back at him, his visor was completely facing your way. His attention now entirely on you. 

"But do believe me that you will be able to. I used to think the same way."

You smiled at yourself and stared at your palms. He was probably right and because of how wise Genji was, there was no reason to doubt him. All those years of practice, forming him into one of the wisest individuals you had ever met. You sure had been blessed by the Iris itself.

"And I'm not even thinking of giving up on you," Genji added with some playfulness. "That I promise you." You let out a chuckle to escape from your lips, earning one from Genji as well. Despite the serious side of him, the soul of a young, lively man still resided inside him.

From the corner of your eye, you saw as he went back to his previous posture and gently rested his hands on his thighs.

"Let's get back to it." You softly nodded at him and copied his actions, while taking a small inhale of the pine smell that engulfed the room. Now, you were more than determined to continue.


End file.
